mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Empire/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Crystal transforms into Crystal Empire map S3E01.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|I need to get me one of these. The Crystal ponies S3E01.png Twilight looking at the map S3E01.png Twilight Looking at Celestia S3E1.png The Crystal Empire castle transforming S3E01.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png A Crystal under the castle S3E01.png The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|No sign of King Sombra here. Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Those sparkling eyes. Rarity gotta what S3E1.png|Gotta do what now? Rarity I know that S3E1.png|Well, I know that! Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|Why can't you enjoy the scenery too! Rarity you can't S3E1.png|You can't be serious Rainbow! Rarity loss of words S3E1.png|Loss of words. Rarity sinking in S3E1.png|Rainbow's words are sinking in. Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png|Rarity, nose to nose with a concealed emotion Rainbow Dash. Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Rainbow's got you, Rarity. Rarity very funny S3E1.png|"Very funny." Cadance tired S3E01.png|"Her magic will not last forever"... Princess Cadence heavy burden S3E1.png|The heavy burden Princess Cadance bears. Princess Cadence I'm fine S3E1.png|"I'm fine." Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png|"She is NOT fine.." Twilight who said what S3E1.png|Who said what now? Twilight "That's why we're ALL here!" S3E01.png|"That's why we're ALL here!.." There are crystal ponies..png|"There are CRYSTAL PONIES???" Rarity ooh you S3E1.png|Ooh you. Rarity acting insane S3E1.png|Rarity, what's the matter with you? Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Oh uh oops. Rarity releases hair S3E1.png|Rarity releases her hair. Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|It's cool right? Rarity please continue S3E1.png|"Please continue." Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|I hope they don't remember this. Twilight a research paper S3E1.png|"A research paper!" Shining Armor huh S3E1.png|"Huh??" Twilight looking at us S3E1.png|All right, Twilight is looking at us. Twilight standing in the crystal pony's doorway S3E1.png|Twilight and Spike at the doorstep of a crystal pony. Twilight whispering to Spike S3E1.png|Twilight whispering to Spike. Crystal pony shuts door on Twilight and Spike S3E1.png Spike heading down the stairs S3E1.png|"Well, that was a bust!" Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png|Twilight and Spike, as they leave the crystal pony's house. Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash Interrogates S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash is determined to get answers! Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash getting angry S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png|"Come on!" Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png|"You gotta know something!" Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3E1.png|*Facehoof* Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3E1.png|Fluttershy remembering her assertive training from a while back. Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy S3E1.png|Striking fear, Fluttershy style Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png|"Oh, I can see you're busy. That's fine.." Bouncing Pinkie S3E1.png Pinkie looking for intel S3E1.png|"Time to gather some intel." Pinkie about to descend S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It looks the same but doesn't feel the same' S3E1.png Unnamed pony 'It just feels like something is missing' S3E1.png|"It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same." Pinkie 'Because it isn't!' S3E1.png|"Thats because it ISN'T!'"' Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3E1.png|Pinkie Spy Pinkie falling to the ground S3E1.png|Mission: ImPinkable Crystal Empire tower NY Comic Con 2012 preview.png|The Crystal Palace Pinkie 'A spy' S3E1.png|A spy? Pinkie 'How did they know' S3E1.png|How did they know? Pinkie pointing at goggles S3E1.png|Must have noticed my night vision goggles Pinkie Pie smile 2 S3E1.png|A smile is hidden on Pinkie Pie's face. Pinkie Pie jumping S3E1.png|Pinkie pie breaking logic as usual. Pinkie crashes into big crystal S3E1.png Rarity as crystal pony fantasy S3E1.png|Rarity is a Crystal Pony. Rarity magnificent crystal form S3E1.png|Rarity just looks magnificent. Rarity acting like she is a crystal pony S3E1.png|Such an embarrassment! Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png|Rarity flicking her beautiful hair. Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png|So sparkly! Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png|Back away from the crazy pony. Rarity the proud S3E1.png|How proud Rarity looks. Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Rarity & Rainbow Dash arrive to give their progress reports. Rainbow 'I got nothin'!' S3E1.png|"I got nothin' so far!" Rarity oh...that S3E1.png|Oh...that...oh. Rarity me neither S3E1.png|"Me neither." Flutter costume S3E1.png|The Thing is in Equestria now Fluttershy steps on disguise S3E1.png|What am I standing in? Why didn't you say so? S3E1.png|"Oh why didn't you say so?" The library S3E1.png Twilight The Ballad of the Crystal Empire S3E1.png|And the Crystal Kingdom anthem Twilight Book Glows Not Horn.png|Doing everything according to the book. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|They sure love to sing. Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png|It looks amazing! Applejack with fake Crystal Heart S3E1.png|What is this thing? Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png|The crystal empire librarian. First pony rejuvenated S3E1.png Rainbow Dash where she go S3E1.png|Where she go? Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png|While the two mares chat about something important that is not presented yet thanks to the writer, Rainbow Dash is busy eating some corn. Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png|"Of course, we have it!" Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png|"Without the crystal heart, right?" Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png|Say what now? Crystal librarian rejuvenated S3E1.png|She regains her memory about the crystal heart. Rainbow Dash taking flag S3E1.png Rainbow Dash covering Twilight and heart S3E1.png Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png Page torn out of book S3E1.png Twilight 'How did I not notice?' S3E1.png Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png Shining catching Cadance S3E1.png Cadance's magic diminishing S3E1.png Shining 'Twiley!' S3E1.png Shield collapsing S3E1.png Darkness enters the empire S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Crystal Empire surrounded by King Sombra S3E2.png Shining turned head talking S3E2.png|Cadance? Cadance passed out S3E2.png|She kind of passed out. Shining helping Cadance up S3E2.png|Help her Shining Armor. Cadance being supported by Shining S3E2.png|"I'M AWAKE!!" Cadance weak smile S3E2.png|So tired... Cadance looking confident S3E2.png|...but I still have to continue with my duty. Cadance tries to rebuild the camp out S3E2.png|Here it comes. Forcefield revival S3E2.png|Force Field is being revived. King Sombra losses horn S3E2.png|Sombra loses part of his horn. This might not end well. Sombra's horn on the floor S3E2.png|A piece of red horn in the ground. Sombra's horn disappears S3E2.png|That's not good. Cadance angry S3E2.png|Got to stay strong. Shining Armor 'I have to find' S3E2.png|It really takes much energy to keep the force field up. Cadance weakened S3E2.png|I got you sweetie. Shining Armor and Cadance hug S3E2.png|It's all going to be okay. Twilight 'I'll retrieve the heart' S3E2.png|"I'll retrieve the heart". Rainbow 'Let's do this' S3E2.png|"Let's do this". Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png|Twilight on her way to find the Crystal Heart. Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash flies after Twilight. Rainbow 'What' S3E2.png|Rainbow's still flying after her. Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png|Now they're heading down the stairs. Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png|Rainbow keeps talking to Twilight. Twilight 'If the crystal ponies find out' S3E2.png|"The Crystal ponies must not find out the heart is fake." Twilight confused S3E2.png|Twilight looks a little confused. Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png|Still talking to each other. Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png|Hmm, this heart won't fool anypony. Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png|Ehhhhh.... Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png|Nothing to see here... Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png|Applejack is going to have a hard time preventing other ponies from looking at the "Crystal" heart. Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png|Rainbow, you're going to be assigned a task. Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png|Keep the Crystal ponies in a good mood. Rainbow saluting S3E2.png|"Got it" Rainbow 'Done and done' S3E2.png|...and Rainbow flies off. Shining Armor talks to Twilight from above S3E2.png|Twilight looks up at her brother. Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png|Stay strong Cadance. Black crystal forms S3E2.png|This is not a good sign. Hoop around crystal S3E2.png|A hoop around a Crystal. Is this some sort of game? Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png|Eeyup, it is. Seems enjoyable. Hoop throwers rejuvenated S3E2.png|Apparently it is for the Crystal ponies Pony eating corncob S3E2.png|First time I see a pony eating corncob. Corncob eating pony rejuvenated S3E2.png|Who doesn't enjoy eating? Fluttershy happy of her work S3E2.png|"...yay..." Fluttershy smiling S3E2.png|Good job Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png|A pony is wearing a hat. Rarity working hard S3E2.png|Rarity, the master of weaving with straw. Rarity happy S3E2.png|Good job Rarity. Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png|Behold the perfect basket. Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png|Rarity knows how to make ponies happy. Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png|All the ponies gather around Rarity Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png|Something wrong Spike? Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png|Spike and Rarity look at each other. Rarity happy over her success S3E2.png|Rarity seems to be happy with her success. Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png|Rarity & Spike enjoying good progress. Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png|Rainbow whispers Rarity something. Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png|The facial expression does not mean anything good. Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png|Shhhh... Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png|What are you looking at Rainbow? Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png|A quick escape, sneaky. Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png|Uh...I just saved a bunch of money on insurance by switching to Draco? Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png|Little Spike will sure love face painting. Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png|That's one tight hug. Crowd of ponies happy S3E2.png|Ponies are happy, it must remain that way. Spike being held by Rarity S3E2.png|What's happening here? Spike listening to Rarity S3E2.png|She passes on the news to Spike. Spike surprised by the news from Rarity S3E2.png|As expected Spike does not like them as well. Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png|Gotta run. Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png|Where is he heading? Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png|Umm... Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png|He's Draco. Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png|That went pretty well. Twilight wondering S3E2.png|Twilight thinks hard all the time. Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png|"Who wants a flugelhorn?" Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png|"I want a flugelhorn!" Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png|Not asking you Pinkie! Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png|"Who ''else wants a flugelhorn?" Pinkie creating over flugelhorn S3E2.png|"I want a flugelhorn!" Twilight thinking S3E2.png|After some heavy thinking... Twilight has an idea S3E2.png|...finally... Twilight's big smile S3E2.png|...she realizes... Twilight hearing Spike S3E2.png|...that the Crystal Heart might be in the castle. Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png|Here comes Spike to join her in her quest for the missing Crystal Heart. Spike 'I'm coming with you' S3E2.png|I'm coming with you Twilight 'You can't S3E2.png|You can't Twilight 'I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself' S3E2.png|I have to retrieve the crystal heart by myself Spike acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png|Spike. Spike promises he won't help Twilight S3E2.png|Spike would like to come along. Twilight 'Not a claw Spike' S3E2.png|Not a claw, Spike Spike is happy he gets to go with Twilight S3E2.png Twilight I depart S3E2.png|And I depart to full speed. Twilight galloping S3E2.png|Careful Spike, hold on tight. Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png|Where are we going exactly? Local ponies looking at Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png|The castle Twilight explaining about Sombra to Spike S3E2.png Twilight pressing on S3E2.png|Press on Twilight. Twilight speeding up S3E2.png|Hang on Spike. Twilight and Spike approaching the doors S3E2.png Twilight question look S3E2.png|Twilight quick question expression. Twilight and Spike heading inside the castle S3E2.png|Twilight and Spike, going into the castle. Applejack hiding crystal S3E2.png|Nothing to see here. Rainbow Dash appears S3E2.png|Suddenly, Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash looks to the left S3E2.png|Suspicious much, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash looks to the right S3E2.png|Head turn to the left! Applejack didn't want Rainbow to go away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png|A startling landing indeed. Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png Happy stallion approaching S3E2.png Rainbow Dash intimidates stallion S3E2.png|What are you looking at? Stallion begins to back away S3E2.png Stallion backs away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'That's what I thought!' S3E2.png|That's what I thought! Rainbow Dash being pulled down S3E2.png Rainbow Dash listening to Applejack S3E2.png Applejack checking if anyone is near S3E2.png Rainbow Dash continues to listen to Applejack S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Exactly' S3E2.png|Exactly Rainbow Dash notices something S3E2.png Rainbow Dash guard dog S3E2.png Nearby two ponies scared by Rainbow S3E2.png Nearby ponies flee from Rainbow S3E2.png Rainbow succeeded scaring the ponies off S3E2.png Applejack puts hoof around Rainbow S3E2.png Applejack 'What I mean is' S3E2.png|What I mean is Applejack 'Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart' S3E2.png|Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart Applejack about to push Rainbow away S3E2.png Applejack pushes Rainbow away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Uh' S3E2.png Rainbow 'Seeing my awesomeness' S3E2.png|Seeing my awesomeness Rainbow Dash looking proud S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Pretty good mood' S3E2.png|Pretty good mood Rainbow Dash about to soar away S3E2.png|Aw, Dashie looks so adorable here Rainbow Dash soaring away S3E2.png Applejack waving Rainbow Dash away S3E2.png Depressed crystal pony next to sheep S3E2.png Pony by sheep rejuvenated S3E2.png Fluttershy about to close pen S3E2.png Fluttershy kicks pen gate S3E2.png Fluttershy cute face S3E2.png Fluttershy surprised S3E2.png|Talk about a surprise. Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png|Come on, Knight Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png|It's showtime. Applejack standing by fake heart S3E2.png Applejack 'How ya'll feeling' S3E2.png|How are y'all feelin'? Applejack 'Having a good time' S3E2.png|Havin' a good time? Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png|The best I've had in over a thousand years! Applejack 'That's good' S3E2.png|Well, that's good! Applejack 'Gotta renew that spirit of love' S3E2.png|Gotta renew that spirit of love and unity if you're gonna power up that Crystal Heart, right? Applejack 'Right' S3E2.png Crystal mare 'I sure would like to see it for the ceremony' S3E2.png|I sure would like to see it before the ceremony. Crystal mare 'It's been such a long time' S3E2.png|It's been such a long time. Applejack 'I hear ya' S3E2.png|Oh, I hear ya Applejack 'Phew' S3E2.png Applejack waving her hat S3E2.png|Gettin' a little toasty out here. Applejack putting hat back on S3E2.png Crystal Empire Nectar S3E2.png|Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar! Crystal mare approves of the idea S3E2.png Applejack looks to the left S3E2.png Crystal stallion trying to look under curtain S3E2.png Applejack panic S3E2.png|Oh no! Crystal stallion taking a peak under the curtain S3E2.png Applejack stops the stallion from peaking S3E2.png Applejack 'You tried' S3E2.png Applejack presenting fritters S3E2.png Crystal stallion sniffing fritters S3E2.png Crystal stallion rejuvenated by smell S3E2.png Applejack 'You're gonna love em' S3E2.png Applejack fearfully looking to the right S3E2.png Applejack throws fritters S3E2.png Applejack 'I hear there's a joust about to start' S3E2.png|I hear there's a joustin' match about to start! Applejack 'You don't wanna miss that!' S3E2.png|You don't wanna miss that! Applejack waves crystal mare off S3E2.png Applejack getting impatient S3E2.png Applejack 'Comeon Twilight' S3E2.png|Come on, Twilight... Applejack 'These crystal ponies are more curious than a cat' S3E2.png|these crystal ponies are more curious than a cat! Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight searching under bust S3E2.png|Well, it's not under here Twilight sighing S3E2.png Spike panting S3E2.png Spike struggling to keep up S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png|It's gotta be here somewhere Spike looking at Twilight S3E2.png Spike notices something S3E2.png Twilight looking in the empty bookshelf S3E2.png Twilight putting the books back S3E2.png Twilight reminding Spike S3E2.png Spike searching under rug S3E2.png Spike jumps back S3E2.png Spike trying to make an excuse S3E2.png Twilight trotting past Spike S3E2.png|Dat smile Spike after fake laugh S3E2.png Spike about to keep up with Twilight S3E2.png Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight trotting backwards S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png Twilight thinking in throne room S3E2.png Twilight soft gasp S3E2.png Crystal throne S3E2.png Twilight looking at dark crystal S3E2.png Twilight 'Of course!' S3E2.png Spike running into the throne room S3E2.png Spike bumping into Twilight S3E2.png Spike lands on the floor S3E2.png Twilight staring at Spike S3E2.png Spike 'What' S3E2.png Spike 'Did you find it' S3E2.png|Did you find it? Twilight 'No!' S3E2.png Twilight happy wink S3E2.png Twilight and Spike approaching the throne S3E2.png Twilight 'It is' S3E2.png Twilight 'But it didn't look like' S3E2.png Closeup of throne S3E2.png Twilight adorable you S3E2.png|Oh adorable Twilight. Twilight beginning to use dark magic S3E2.png|Twilight is MegaMare Twilight straining S3E2.png Twilight's horn sparking S3E2.png Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|Now Twilight can use dark magic!? What is Equestria coming too? Dark magic hitting crystal throne S3E2.png Throne shadowed S3E2.png Secret stairway revealed S3E2.png Spike 'Woah' S3E2.png Twilight clapping her hooves S3E2.png Spike 'When did you' S3E2.png Spike 'Learn to do that' S3E2.png Twilight 'That was a little trick Celestia taught me' S3E2.png|That was a little trick Celestia taught me Spike gazing into the stairway S3E2.png Spike gulping S3E2.png|That's quite a long way down. Twilight illuminates her horn S3E2.png Spike scared S3E2.png Spike closes eyes about to go down S3E2.png Twilight 'You stay here' S3E2.png|You stay here Spike 'Huh' S3E2.png Spike 'If you insist' S3E2.png|If you insist Twilight begins trotting down stairway S3E2.png Twilight listening to Spike S3E2.png Twilight 'Not yet' S3E2.png Twilight 'I can't even tell how far down this goes' S3E2.png|I can't even tell how far down this goes Twilight breaks off rock splinter S3E2.png Twilight lets rock splinter fall S3E2.png Rock splinter falling S3E2.png Twilight listening out for the thud S3E2.png Twilight puzzled S3E2.png Twilight cleaning her ear S3E2.png Twilight listening out even harder S3E2.png Twilight hears the crystal hit the ground S3E2.png Twilight alarmed S3E2.png Twilight shocked S3E2.png Spike about to check outside S3E2.png Spike looking out the window S3E2.png Shadows forming in the sky S3E2.png Sombra approaching S3E2.png Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png Tall crystals turning dark S3E2.png Spike alarmed S3E2.png Spike 'It's not good' S3E2.png Spike 'Cadance's magic must be fading' S3E2.png Twilight taking in the bad news S3E2.png Twilight racing down the stairs S3E2.png Twilight cracking step S3E2.png Twilight hitting floor S3E2.png Twilight tumbling down S3E2.png Twilight using magic to stop herself S3E2.png Twilight checks if she has stopped S3E2.png|"I didn't know I could levitate myself" Spike 'Twilight, are you okay' S3E2.png Twilight answering Spike 'Yes' S3E2.png Twilight teleporting S3E2.png Twilight reappearing as normal S3E2.png Twilight takes a quick look around S3E2.png Twilight big smile S3E2.png Twilight opening door with magic S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight first time S3E2.png Twilight tries to open door again S3E2.png Door moves away from Twilight second time S3E2.png Twilight 'What in the..' S3E2.png Twilight 'Stop' S3E2.png Twilight slamming into wall S3E2.png|Ouch, that MUST have hurt Twilight 'Moving!' S3E2.png Twilight agitated S3E2.png Door reappears near Twilight S3E2.png Twilight beginning dark magic on door S3E2.png Twilight using dark magic on door S3E2.png Door opens finally S3E2.png Twilight feeling the wind S3E2.png Twilight 'Spike!' S3E2.png Twilight begins to head through the door S3E2.png Twilight getting closer to door S3E2.png Twilight hypnotised eyes S3E2.png|Twilight under the door's hypnosis Twilight hearing Spike shouting S3E2.png Twilight snapping out of hypnosis S3E2.png Twilight realizing reality S3E2.png Spike going down to Twilight S3E2.png Spike 'Down here for such a long time' S3E2.png Spike panicking S3E2.png Spike 'So I got worried' S3E2.png Twilight facehoof S3E2.png Spike 'Just staring at that wall' S3E2.png Twilight anxious S3E2.png Spike scratching head S3E2.png Spike 'What were you looking at' S3E2.png Spike approaching door S3E2.png Spike being hypnotized S3E2.png Spike 'Ponyville' S3E2.png Spike 'How did I get...' S3E2.png Spike 'No!' S3E2.png Spike 'I don't wanna go!' S3E2.png Spike 'Please Twilight' S3E2.png Spike snapping out of hypnosis S3E2.png Twilight closing door S3E2.png Twilight 'King Sombra's dark magic' S3E2.png Twilight 'A doorway which leads to your worst fear' S3E2.png Spike 'We were home' S3E2.png Spike 'You told me you didn't need me anymore' S3E2.png Spike 'You were sending me away' S3E2.png Spike and Twilight hug S3E2.PNG|It's alright, Spike. S3E02_-_Always_be_Together.PNG|That will never, ever happen. Twilight 'And I'm not gonna fail my test' S3E2.png Twilight using normal magic on door S3E2.png Rainbow Dash showing pride S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash showing off her pride. S3E02 - RD_Joust_Armor.PNG|I AM READY! Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|The Crystal Ponies, ready to watch some jousting. S3E02 - Fluttershy_Joust_Armor.PNG|I don't wanna go through with this... Sideline Entertainment S3E2.PNG Nervous Jester S3E2.PNG|We need a distraction! Flugel Blare S3E2.PNG S3E02 - Duel_Start.PNG|Oh! There's our cue! S3E02 - Go_Time.PNG|Go Time! S3E02 - MEEP.PNG|*Meep* Rainbow Dash charge S3E2.PNG|Full Speed! S3E02 - Oh_Crap.PNG|Oh...MY. S3E02 - Lanced.PNG|She's outta here! Berry Punch at the Joust S3E2.png|Berry Punch enjoying the spectacle. S3E02 - Triumph.PNG Agony of Defeat S3E2.PNG S3E02 - Smug_Duelist.PNG Fluttershy somepony else S3E2.png|"Isn't there somepony else?" S3E02 - No More.PNG|Please don't make me do that again. I've had enough Jousting for one day. Rainbow Dash the fate S3E2.png|""The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these ponies a good time." Rainbow Dash entire empire S3E2.png Rainbow Dash showing these ponies S3E2.png Rainbow Dash a good time S3E2.png Rainbow Dash explains why they have to keep jousting S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "The fate of an entire empire rests on us" S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Unless that isn't important to you" S3E02.png|"But, y'know, if that isn't important to you..." Fluttershy whimpers S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "I'll take it easy on you next time" S3E02.png|"Okay, okay, I'll take it easy on you next time." Fluttershy is fear of Rainbow's power S3E02.png Fluttershy surprised by Rainbow's words S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Not too easy" S3E02.png|"But not too easy." Rainbow Dash "I got a reputation to maintain" S3E02.png|"I've got a reputation to maintain!" Fluttershy reluctantly follows Rainbow Dash S3E02.png King Somba is starting to take over the Empire S3E02.png Crystals turned black by King Sombra S3E02.png Twilight happily going through the door S3E2.png Twilight looking around after going through second time door S3E2.png Twilight 'Stairs' S3E2.png Twilight and Spike looking up at the tower S3E2.png Crystal Tower S3E2.png|That's many flights of stairs... Twilight 'Maybe you should come with me this time' S3E2.png Spike arms folded S3E2.png Spike joyed S3E2.png Twilight and Spike confidently going up the stairs S3E2.png Twilight sweating while going up the stairs S3E02.png Spike struggling to get up step S3E2.png Spike 'What if this, is just more of his magic' S3E2.png Spike 'Why not a staircase, that goes on forever' S3E2.png Twilight tongue derp S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedownhead.png Twilight ecstatic smile S3E2.png Twilight 'Hold on to me' S3E2.png Twilight putting tired Spike on her back S3E2.png Twilight with her tongue out S3E2.png Spike 'Uh' S3E2.png Twilight beginning to levitate S3E2.png Twilight exhibiting powerful spell S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsidedown.png Twilight sliding up the stairs S3E02.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide2.png|Ooh! This must be what being Pinkie Pie feels like! Twilight 'I actually studied gravity spells' S3E2.png Twilight 'Turns out' S3E2.png S3E02 - Twilightupsideslide3.png S3E02 - Twilightenterthetop.png S3E02 - Twilightmidairsmile.png Twilight with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilight with heart in her eyes S3E2.png|What's up with that smile? Twilight activates a trap S3E02.png S3E02 - Twilightcrystalheart2.png Sombra notices activity near crystal heart S3E2.png Twilight 'Where's the crystal' S3E2.png Spike 'It rolled over when you dropped it' S3E2.png Twilight trapped S3E02.png Spikes emerging around Spike S3E2.png|Oh, the irony! Spike very nervous S3E2.png Twilight 'You can move just not towards me' S3E2.png Twilight trying to teleport out S3E2.png Twilight put back in trap by dark magic S3E2.png Twilight 'How could I have been so foolish?' S3E2.png Twilight 'I was just so eager to get it' S3E2.png Twilight 'And when I saw what was going on outside I' S3E2.png Twilight hearing spike outside the trap S3E2.png|Twilight is scared... Spike 'Bring the crystal heart to Princess Cadance' S3E2.png|...now Spike is scared? Spike 'If you don't, you fail Celestia's test!' S3E2.png Twilight trapped "don't move!" S3E02.png|Anyone else reminded of the 3rd Pokemon movie? Twilight witnesses King Sombra's attack S3E02.png Twilight worrying about King Sombra S3E2.png Twilight worrying about King Sombra 2 S3E2.png Twilight 'They may not be enough time to find a way to escape' S3E2.png Twilight realizes something S3E2.png Spike backing away from crystals S3E2.png Spike near black crystals S3E2.png Twilight entrusts the Crystal Heart to Spike S3E02.png Spike near Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilight tells Spike to "go!" S3E02.png|You have to save the day Spike! Spike sweaty claws S3E2.png Spike holding Crystal Heart S3E2.png Top of tower engulfed in crystal S3E2.png Crystal ponies looking up to tower S3E2.png Applejack attempting to reassure crystal ponies S3E2.png Rarity 'I don't know if they believe you' S3E2.png Applejack 'Don't know if I believe me' S3E2.png Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadance S3E2.png Princess Cadance running out of strength S3E2.png The last of Princess Cadance's magic S3E2.png Cadance out of magic for forcefield S3E2.png|No more magic. S3E02 - Total_Shield Collaspe.PNG Crystal ponies watch Cadance's shield fail S3E02.PNG Scared crystal pony "I can't take it!" S3E02.PNG|He's back! I can't take it! Crystal pony runs in terror S3E02.PNG Crystal pony bumps into black pillar S3E02.PNG Crystal Pony looking at black cloud S3E2.png Sombra looks down at crystal pony S3E02.PNG|K-king Sombra! Sombra appears before crystal ponies S3E02.PNG|Look upon me, you miserable slaves, and DESPAIR! King Sombra cloud looking at pony S3E2.png Spike running away from crystals S3E2.png Spike breathing fire at crystals S3E2.png Spike jumping across ledge S3E2.png Applejack with head in her hooves S3E2.png Ponies looking up at Spike S3E2.png Spike shouting to ponies S3E2.png King Sombra noticing Spike S3E2.png King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png King Sombra forming crystals while underground S3E2.png Looking over Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E2.png Spike running down spiral crystal S3E2.png Crystals forming S3E2.png Spike running with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Spike tripping and dropping Crystal Heart S3E2.png Rarity yelling Spikey-Wikey S3E2.png|"SPIKEY-WIKEY!!" Rarity can't look S3E2.png|Can't look! Princess Cadance light in eyes S3E2.png|A spark of hope in Princess Cadance's eyes. Princess Cadance wings spread out S3E2.png|Princess Cadance with her wings spread out. Sombra's body returned S3E2.png|King Sombra's body has returned Sombra happy over body returned S3E2.png|And he's happy about that. Sombra licking his lips S3E2.png|Uuuhh? Shining Armor throwing Cadance S3E2.png|When in doubt, throw your wife. Sombra mouth wide open S3E2.png S3E02 - Cadance Saves.PNG|The Crystal Heart Heart and Spike are saved! Princess Cadance crystal heart S3E2.png|"The crystal heart has returned." Princess Cadance such glory S3E2.png|Such glory being displayed. Princess Cadance victory at hand S3E2.png|Victory is at hand! Sombra 'What' S3E2.png|"What?" S3E02 The Ponies Get Crystalized.png|Time for sparkle! Crystal Cadance and Spike S3E2.png|Princess Cadance and Spike, they look amazing. Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png|They look shiny. Twilight looking back S3E2.png|Crystal Twilight King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png King Sombra exploding S3E2.png|King Sombra blows up. King Sombra BLOWS UP! S3E02_-_Aurora_1.PNG Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Crystal Cadance landing S3E2.png Crystal Spike looking at Cadance S3E2.png Crystal Cadance looking at the crowd S03E02.png Crystal Cadance and Shining hug S3E2.png Spike looking down first S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking crystal ponies S3E2.png Crystal Spike worried S3E2.png Happy crystal ponies 1 S3E2.png Happy crystal ponies 2 S3E2.png Twilight Sparkle happy over Spike S3E2.png|Good job Spike. Twilight relieved S3E2.png|How relieved Twilight is. Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Everything's gonna be okay' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Starting to get embarrassing' S3E2.png Twilight miserable S3E2.png Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png Just for Sidekicks Crystal Empire palace faraway shot S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png Games Ponies Play Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png S3E12 Scrubbin.png S3E12 Vaccuming.png S3E12 Washin.png Mane six walking through crystal city S03E12.png S3E12 Squeegeein and Polishin.png S3E12 So Much Glare.png S3E12 The Crystal Heart.png S3E12 Crystal Empire Spa.png S3E12 Crystal Mud Bath.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png S3E12 Entering the Crystal Empire.png S3E12 Crystal Empire.png S3E12 Crystal Castle Foyer.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png S3E12 Crystal Castle Rotunda.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png Miscellaneous Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|A downshot for the episode Games Ponies Play. Similar to shots in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Crystal Empire - Part 2, but with the addition of the stadium. Category:Location galleries